UN CARNET DE BAL
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Jaejoong mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak biasa dari salah satu anak didiknya, Yunho. Ia melihat ada ketertarikan yang lebih dari pemuda tersebut ketika ia memberikan sebuah buku kecil & melakukan kelas privat. Full summary lihat sendiri. REMAKE! Dari Manga Boutokai No Techou/An Invitation Dance, Author Nitta Youka. YAOI/NC/YUNJAE/WONJAE
1. Chapter 1

**Un Carnet De Bal**

**An Invitation Dance : A Dance Card**

Author : Na U-Young

Main Cast : Jung YunHo 23 y/o

Kim JaeJong 26 y/o

Choi Siwon as Jung Siwon 28 y/o

Genre : Yaoi, Mature, Drama, Historical.

Rate : T – M – NC

Lenght : Chap 1 of ...

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read, no

flame, no bash, no war, Typo.

Summary : Kim Jaejong adalah seorang bangsawan yang telah melakukan studi di luar negeri sejak ia masih muda yaitu mempelajari tentang kebudayaan barat. Saat ini ia mengajari bagaimana cara berdansa pada sebuah bangunan di ruang dansa. Kim Jaejong mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak biasa dari salah satu anak didiknya, Jung Yunho. Ia melihat adanya ketertarikan yang lebih dari pemuda tersebut ketika ia memberikannya sebuah buku kecil dan mengizinkan untuk melakukan kelas dansa privat antara dirinya dan Jung Yunho.

Disclaimer : FF ini terisnpirasi oleh salah satu manga favorit saya, cerita ini hanya milik sang Author yang menjadi inspirasi saya dalam setiap karya-karyanya. Cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam untuk berperan dalam FF ini karna mereka salah satu Couple Favorite saya tanpa ada maksud apapun.

**A/N : FF ini merupakan remake dari salah satu karya author manga yaitu Nitta Youka dengan judul "Boutokai No Techou". Karna ini merupakan FF remake maka sebagian besar cerita hampir sama dengan Manga tersebut. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah, tambah, kurangi, dikembangkan lagi berdasarkan ide saya, serta diberikan penggambaran yang lebih jelas sesuai dengan situasi dalam manga agar lebih mudah di baca dan di imajinasikan oleh Readers. Settingan ini saya ganti dari Jepang menjadi Korea karena disesuaikan dengan cast dan demi keperluan FF. Maaf yah, jika ada bahasa yang kurang jelas karna ada ketidaktepatan saya dalam mentranslatenya. Selamat membaca...^^**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Terlihat sebuah bangunan tua yang kokoh serupa dengan kastil namun bangunan tersebut telah usang dan tidak terawat. Itu jelas tergambar dari bagaimana bentuk bangunan itu berdiri, kini tidak ada satupun penghuni yang ada dalam gedung itu. Kaca-kaca pecah, tanaman yang lebat tak terurus mengitari bangunan, lumut-lumut yang menghiasi tiap sisi dinding berwarna putih cream yang telah usang dimana warna cat tersebut banyak yang terkelupas, coretan dan goresan ada dimana-mana. Di lantai pertama terlihat semua peralatan mewah yang rusak berceceran dimana-mana, beberapa bingkai fotopun banyak yang pecah dan patah, dedaunan berserakan dilantai yang tidak bersih lagi, lampu-lampu mewah nan besar pun ikut rusak dan pecah tercecer dilantai. Begitu mengenaskan bangunan itu.

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari salah satu pengunjung yang berjalan di area dalam bangunan tua tersebut dan melihat-lihat keadaan dari kondisi bangunan yang memprihatikan namun bangunan tersebut masih memiliki arti yang mendalam bagi dirinya dan seseorang yang ada dihatinya, karena kenangan indahlah yang tak akan mungkin ia lupakan hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Aigoo... ini terlalu mengerikan untuk sekedar dilihat, semuanya telah berubah menjadi seperti ini bagaikan tempat seorang wanita kaya raya yang telah dijarah. Tempat ini dulu adalah sang indah "Rokumei Kan." Ujar seorang pria tua bertongkat yang mengenakan jas serta topinya. Ia memandang tak percaya akan kondisi bangunan yang dulu indah berbeda dengan gambaran serta foto pada potongan koran yang ia genggam saat ini.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Tahun ke 16

Era baru : 1868-1912

Korea Selatan

Disebuah mansion bangsawan

"Jika itu merupakan seseorang yang kalian inginkan dan mengundangnya dalam suatu acara dansa, silahkan tuliskan namanya pada kartu yang terdapat di dalam booklet dan tunggu hingga giliran kalian. Tentu saja, seseorang tidak akan masuk di dalam daftar jika orang tersebut tidak memiliki pasangan berdansa. Ini adalah etika dasar untuk melakukan pendekatan pada orang yang kita inginkan dalam sebuah pesta dansa." Ujar seorang pria tampan dan anggun yang memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat indah, kurus namun berisi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan sembari memegang sebuah kartu dansa yang baru saja dijelaskannya pada anak didiknya.

Pada pemerintahan baru di Korea Selatan, pemerintah berniat untuk menyesuaikan diri terhadap kondisi yang sebenarnya tidak menguntungkan dipihaknya, dimana pemerintahan akan meluncurkan semua jenis kampanye westernisasi di negaranya. Pada kenyataannya, banyak orang yang telah melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri bahkan belajar di negeri asing demi kepentingan tertentu atau bahkan pindah kewarganegaraan. Meniru suatu budaya tanpa pemahaman yang benar mengakibatkan kita di cemo'oh dan ditertawakan oleh orang asing itu sendiri dan mereka menyebutnya seperti sebuah pertunjukan monyet.

*Jaejong POV

"Aku telah dipilih oleh sang berkuasa yang memiliki pengaruh besar di negera ini untuk belajar di luar negeri sejak masih kecil dan kini aku kembali ke tempat asalku. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar, mengajari para bangsawan bagaimana cara berdansa. Karena adanya perbedaan mendasar dalam suatu budaya, sulit bagi rakyat Korea untuk memahami budaya barat. Selain itu, ada orang-orang di kalangan mahasiswa yang membuatku merasa canggung dalam mengajar etika barat, karna salah satu mahasiswa tersebut terlihat aneh bagiku. Selalu menatapku lekat dari sisi jendela diruangan mengajarku."

*Jaejong POV end

.

.

"Kunci utama saat di ruang dansa adalah tergantung dari suatu hubungan yang di bangun, dan tidak menghalangi hubungan platonis antara pria dan wanita seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Di negara barat, ruangan dansa memiliki fungsi sebagai ajang diplomatik. Itulah hal pertama yang harus kalian mengerti. Baiklah aku akan mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini. Dan hati-hati dijalan dan sampai bertemu minggu depan." Setelah menutup sesi mengajarnya Jaejong beranjak keluar dari ruangan tempatnya mengajar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari ada salah satu mahasiswanya yang tidak beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Pria muda itu hanya menatap pada sebuah meja berukuran kecil dengan lampu hias ditengahnya. Sebuah buku kecil... itulah yang menyita perhatian bangsawan muda tersebut.

"Hnn... Jung Yunho... yang merepotkan." Batin Jaejong dan ia berjalan kembali menghampiri anak didiknya Jung Yunho.

"Tak terpikirkan olehku bahwa seorang Jung Yunho akan tertarik pada sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan objek negara asing. Hanya karena saran kakakmu lah yang membuatmu datang kesini, ya... walau aku tau sebenarnya kau enggan berada disini."

"Apakah ini adalah dirimu Kim Jaejong ssi?" Tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan sebuah objek berupa booklet yang dibagian depannya adalah foto seseorang.

"Wah, ternyata kau mengenalinya. Buku ini diberikan oleh temanku saat di luar negeri sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum aku kembali ke Korea. Ia membuat beberapa permintaan padaku dengan menjadikanku sebagai model untuk karya-karyanya. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan berhasil membuatnya kedalam sebuah objek." Ujar Jaejong sambil tersenyum dan ikut melihat objek yang dipandang oleh Yunho. Sebuah lukisan yang menampakkan tubuh seseorang yang sedang membelakangi, dengan sisi kiri wajah yang menoleh kesamping. Hingga menampilkan bagian tengkuk dan wajah yang sangat jelas dan indah. Ia terkejut, ternyata Yunho meyadarinya.

"Well, aku mengerti jika seharusnya buku itu diberikan untuk seorang wanita. Tetapi mengapa itu malah diberikan kepadaku yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki-laki. Memang susah menebak-nebak niat seseorang di balik ini." Ujar Jaejong berbicara pada Jung Yunho yang masih menatap pada booklet di atas sebuah meja.

"Aku mengerti..." Ujar Jung Yunho.

"Mwo?" Jaejong terkejut dan menoleh menatap Yunho yang penuh percaya diri.

"Jika kau tertarik pada buku ini, tidak masalah jika kau yang memilikinya" Jaejong tersenyum mengerti.

"Benarkah? Kumohon... biarkan aku yang memilikinya." Mendengar penuturan Jaejong, Yunho refleks memohon meminta izin untuk memiliki benda berkuran kecil tersebut.

"Adikku dan diriku memiliki perbedaan yang menonjol. Ia adalah seorang seni bela diri yang telah menerima banyak pujian dan ini yang menyebabkannya selalu berpikir sedikit lurus." Jaejong teringat akan kata-kata seseorang yang memberitahukannya tentang adik dari orang tersebut yang bernama Jung Yunho. Orang itu adalah kakak Yunho yang kini sedang berada di luar negeri.

"Tapi... ini lain halnya. Selama ia bisa memahami pesan yang mendasari dari buku ini. Pesan yang tersembunyi." Batin Jaejong yang sebenarnya tidak sependapat dengan kakak Jung Yunho. Ia meyakini bahwa Yunho tertarik dengan sesuatu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh kakak Yunho.

"Akan tetapi, aku tidak akan bisa menjelaskan siapa orang yang telah memberikan buku ini"

Click

"Jadi inilah yang akan kita lakukan. Booklet ini hanya akan mencatat jadwal yang ada diruangan dansa pada kelas dansa yang akan menjadi milikmu dan aku. Jika kau mampu memimpin ku. Maka, aku akan memerankan pihak wanitanya. Kemudian booklet ini akan menjadi milikmu." Ujar Jaejong sambil menyelipkan pena pada bookletnya.

"Ayo mulai dengan menuliskan jadwal kelas untuk kita. Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Jaejong dan memberikan bookletnya pada Yunho. Yunho yang tersentuh hatinya saat ia menyadari akan kecantikan dan keramahan yang ditunjukkan oleh sosok Jaejong hingga mampu menyentuh titik terlemah yang ada pada dirinya. Ia luluh... ia terpesona sejak pandangan pertama

.

.

.

"Kanan, kiri... lagi... gunakan tenagamu. Coba topangkan tubuh pasanganmu condong ke arahmu. Jangan malu... Ya.. seperti itu" Jaejong dan Yunho kini memulai kelas dansa yang mereka buat sendiri dengan jadwal yang berbeda dengan kelas sebelumnya. Ini adalah kelas khusus antara Jaejong dan Yunho. Jaejong dengan sabar mengajari Yunho bagaimana tata cara berdansa dimana ia berperan sebagai wanitanya.

Jaejong sangat hebat dalam mengajari seseorang untuk berlatih dansa, hingga Yunho dengan cepat menguasainya. Namun, Jaejong terkejut saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya dan tanpa disangka Yunho menciumnya dengan lumatan yang menurutnya sangat menuntut. Pergerakannya pun terkunci saat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan menambah intensitas ciumannya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Yun.. Yunho... eumpph... ngh..." Jaejong pasrah akan pria yang mendekap tubuhnya erat, mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman yang dalam dan bergairah. Hingga saliva mengalir disekitar mulut hingga dagunya yang entah itu saliva milik siapa. Namun apa dikata... sepertinya Jaejong pun ikut luluh dengan karisma yang dimiliki oleh si pemuda bangsawan Jung Yunho.

Semenjak saat itu hubungan Jaejong dan Yunho menjadi sangat dekat, mungkin bisa dikatakan hubungan ini lebih intim karna dari awal mereka telah membangunkan jiwa sexualnya. Disetiap kesempatan mereka akan mencari tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua ditempat itu. Menjauhi, mengasingkan diri dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitar walaupun itu ditempat acara resmi dan pada saat pesta. Hanya mementingkan kesenangan dan kenikmatan semata. Hingga beberapa kali Yunho merasuki dirinya kedalam tubuh Jaejong, menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan hasrat yang mengebu-gebu. Menerima perlakuan Yunho pada dirinya dengan lapang dada.

"Haa... aah... Yun... aah.." Jaejong mendesah saat YunHo melesakan juniornya masuk kedalam hole sempitnya. Jaejong mengangkat kedua kakinya ke udara untuk menahan bobot kakinya agar Yunho dengan leluasa memasukinya lebih dalam lagi. Hingga tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seirama dengan pergerakan yang dilakukan Yunho yang berada diatas tubuh polos Jaejong. Ini akibat Yunho yang terlalu semangat menggaulinya dengan menekan dalam juniornya pada hole yang telah menjadi candu bagi orang yang berada di atasnya.

"Nggh... Jae.. nikmath... uugh... sempit Jae.. ouh..." Dengan kecepatan penuh Yunho terus menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya untuk memperoleh kenikmatan yang saat ini ia rasakan hingga peluh membasahi tubuh polos keduanya. Jaejong pasrah akan perlakuan Yunho dan mencoba untuk menikmatinya saja. Walau holenya kini sangat perih namun nikmat ujar Jaejong dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejong..." Yunho tersenyum saat ia mengeluarkan buku kecil dari saku celananya dan memandang gambar tersebut hingga membuat semburat merah dipipinya. Ia benar-benar mengagumi sosok indah itu. Meski kini ia berada dalam suatu perjamuan resmi di kediamannya, ia tidak perduli dan masih menyempatkannya untuk sekedar melihat benda kesayangannya. Terutama wajah cantik dari Kim Jaejong.

.

.

.

KRIEET...

"Tuan muda, Jung Yunho"

DEG...

Yunho terkejut saat mendapati pelayannya berdiri tepat dibalik gerbang rumah miliknya.

"Hirakawa..."

"Anda keluar ditengah malam lagi tuan?"

"..."

"Tuan muda Jung Yunho memang sudah pada umurnya, itulah sebabnya saya membiarkan untuk beberapa hal. Tapi, baru-baru ini, anda pergi dengan sesukanya dan ini sudah sangat diluar batas. Selain itu, mungkin gadis yang anda temui bukanlah berasal dari keluarga yang baik jika dia hanya mampu bertemu di saat yang seperti ini." Ujar hirakawa memberikan opininya karna ia berpikir memang orang yang ditemui oleh tuan mudanya bukan orang yang memiliki dejarat yang tinggi dan berasal dari keluarga yang tidak baik. Dimana mereka selalu bertemu saat malam tiba.

"Jika anda memerlukan kenyamanan dan kesenangan. Maka saya dapat mengaturnya dengan mencarikan gadis yang pantas untuk anda dengan memilihnya secara berhati-hati. Akan sangat disayangkan jika rumor aneh mulai menyebar mengenai kelakuan tentang sang ahli waris keluarga Jung. Jadi, saya mohon tahanlah diri anda tuan muda." Ujar sang pelayan memberikan tawarannya.

"Tampaknya Hyungku yang terhormat pergi ke luar negeri sudah terlalu lama. Hingga kaupun melupakan kedudukannya eoh!" Yunho yang mulai terpancing amarahnya, tidak terima saat Hirakawa mengatakan bahwa orang yang ditemuinya setiap malam adalah orang yang tidak baik-baik. Ia tersinggung... orang itu tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh hirakawa. Ia adalah orang terspesial di kehidupan asmaranya. Walaupun orang itu bukanlah seorang wanita. Tapi ia memujanya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Tuan besar bermaksud untuk mempercayakan kekuasaannya kepada tuan muda Jung yunho dan bukan pada tuan muda Jung Siwon. Ini sudah diketahui oleh semua orang termasuk mereka yang ada di dalam keluarga anda." Ujar si pelayan tua mengingatkan lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ayah pikirkan. Aku akan tetap melakukan apapun yang aku mau!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengadukan ini kepada tuan besar, jika kau tidak menghiraukan nasihatku. Ini akan menjadi jalan yang mudah bagi tuan besar untuk mencari tau siapa orang yang bersama dengan anda setiap malamnya dan ia akan memaksanya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini." Hirakawa tetap memberikan ancaman tegas pada Yunho. Karna tugasnya adalah mengawasi sang tuan muda yang mulai tidak patuh pada perintah ayahnya dengan mengandalkan jasa Hirakawa untuk menasihati dan memperingati akan derajat dan kekuasaan tertinggi seorang bangsawan. Ia tidak ingin gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan di keluarga besar Jung.

" Hirakawa..."

"Ya tuan muda..."

Yunho membalikann tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah pelayan tua hirakawa dengan aura yang tidak bersahabat.

"Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, kau juga harus menyampaikan pesan ini kepada ayah. Jika aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan orang itu. Maka aku akan membuat sebuah skandal sehingga ia akan menyesal tidak mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Dari bagian mana? Keluarga Jaejoong miliki kedudukan bangsawan dan memiliki gelar kebangsawanan di negara Inggris. Ayah pasti tidak akan mampu untuk menyakitinya." Batin Yunho yang ingat akan kedudukan yang dimiliki oleh Kim Jaejong dan keluarganya di Inggris. Mereka memiliki golongan yang tinggi dan terhormat. Ia sedikit lega akan hal itu, sehingga ia yakin ayahnya tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal yang curang.

"Jika hubungan kami diketahui oleh ayah, aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama yang menderita sebelum tersebarnya berita ini." Yunho yang mulai bimbang, terus bertarung dengan pemikirannya. Ayahnya yang sangat tegas dan disiplin tidak akan mentolerir perbuatan dari anaknya yang dapat memalukan nama besar keluarga. Disisi lain ia tidak bisa jauh dari sosok berparas menawan Kim Jaejongnya yang mempesona.

"Bangsawan selalu menempatkan hal yang lebih penting yaitu reputasi keluarga daripada kehidupan anak-anak mereka. Aiish... Apa bentuk hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan ayah kepadaku?" Tanya Yunho dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya, ia bingung. Disisi lain ia sedikit takut akan hukuman yang pasti akan diberikan ayahnya jika ayahnya mengetahui hubungan terlarang ini. Ini sungguh tidak adil baginya.

"Walaupun begitu... Tidak dapat bertemu dengannya sekarang akan terasa lebih menyakitkan bagiku..." Batin YunHo, ia benar-benar kecanduan untuk ingin terus menemui Jaejong saat ini juga.

KRIEETT...

Jaejong yang tesadar dari lamunannya yang sedang bersandar pada dinding rumahnya yang mana bagian itu terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan indah dari sang bulan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dari arah pintu rumahnya dan melihat sosok tinggi pria muda yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis.

"Yunho? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa wajahmu terlihat sedang marah?"

"Sebelum aku keluar dari rumah untuk menemuimu, aku telah diperingatkan oleh seorang pelayan tua akan hal yang selalu mebuatku muak dan jenuh. Ia bilang jika aku terus keluar dimalam hari, maka lambat laun ayah akan mencari tahu akan hal ini. Ini akan... ini..." Yunho tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suaranya begetar antara melawan tangis dan amarah. Hingga ia mengepalkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Yun. Kita akan menahan diri kita masing-masing dan berhenti untuk saling bertemu." Jaejong seolah-olah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho.

"Kau... mengapa kau mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah Kim Jaejong! Kim Jaejong... apa kau tidak sedih dan tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganku eoh?" Yunho yang sedikit kesal namun ia terkejut akan penuturan Jaejong yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menemuinya.

GREP...

Yunho langsung menyambar tubuh Jaejong dan memeluknya erat seolah-olah enggan untuk melepaskannya. Ia benar-benar takut jika ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang pujaan hati. Ia takut akan kehilangan Jaejongnya jika ia tidak berada disisinya.

"Heh... ppabo... bagaimana itu bukan masalah? Jika kau membuat ayahmu marah. Itu akan berimbas pada masa depanmu Jung." Jaejong membalas pelukan Yunho dan membisikan kata-katanya untuk mengingatkan akan akibat jika Yunho tidak mematuhi kehendak Ayah Yunho dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Kim Jaejong... itu tidak masalah bagiku! Bahkan jika aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan ayahku itu tidak masalah. Aku hanya menginginkanmu... aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa jauh dari dirimu Jae..."

CHU...

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejong yang hanya diam mendengarkan keluh kesah orang ada dihadapannya hingga Yunho kembali menyerang bibir ranumnya untuk dikecupnya guna menghilangkan resah yanga ada didalam dirinya. Ia yang ia inginkan hanya tubuh Jaejong yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

.

.

.

"Yol, yol. rusa berteriak. Datang dan berbagi makanan. Mari kita bermain drum dan alat musik. Karena saya memiliki tamu terhormat. Bermain drum dan alat musik, bahagia harmonis dan mendalam. Dan dengan anggur ini menjaga agar tamu tetap bahagia." Jaejong melantunkan puisi sembari melepaskan kemejanya yang melekat pada tubuh rampingnya. Pahanya ter ekspos mulus dengan kulit seputih susu. Dengan dirinya yang kini duduk di atas tubuh seorang calon ahli waris keluarga Jung. Yunho pun tidak tinggal diam dan melepaskan kemejanya sembari mendengarkan lantunan puisi dari bibir cherry Jaejong. Disaat kancing-kancing baju Jaejong terbuka disambarnya langsung leher jenjang milik Jaejong di endus-endusnya, kemudian dihisapnya kuat. Namun Jaejong tetap melantunkan puisinya tanpa menghiraukan pergerakan bernafsu dari orang yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali ia meringis akan kuatnya hisapan Yunho pada leher dan pundaknya. Tangan Yunho pun tidak tinggal diam dengan mengelus-elus bagian paha hingga belahan bokong milik Jaejong dengan sensual. Meremasnya kuat hingga tercetak telapak tangan yang memerah pada belahan bokong putih Jaejong.

"Haah.. ah... itu puisi dari mana Jae?" Tanya Yunho yang mulai mengenduskan aroma dari wajah Jaejong. Hingga dalam jarak sedekat itu Jaejong hanya dapat menghirup udara yang berasal dari hembusan nafas Yunho yang ada dihadapannya dan tak henti menjarah leher, bibir dan wajahnya.

"Buku lagu dari dinasti Qing" Jawab Jaejong yang kini telah full naked.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang usulan menteri Seishou dalam membangun rumah tamu?" Tanya Jaejong yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Yunho saat Yunho dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh polosnya pada sebuah kasur empuk milik Jaejong.

"Ah... ah.. aku mendengar bahwa lagu itu ditunjukkan untuk melayani para tamu. Terutama tamu yang berasal dari negeri asing." Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejong sambil terengah karena kegiatannya terhenti pada kecupan-kecupan cinta pada seluruh bagian tubuh Jaejong yang kini tidak mulus lagi.

"Ugh... Benar sekali Yun aah... Untuk membangun sebuah rumah tamu yang besar dan mewah. Sebenarnya tujuannya adalah untuk sekedar memamerkan kekuatan dan kekuasaan negara ke berbagai negara lain." Jaejong meringis saat Yunho masih gencar-gencarnya menghisap bagian atas antara leher dan dadanya yang sintal. Ia pasrah dan membiarkan Yunho yang berada di atasnya menjamah tubuhnya. Dan menelusupkan tangannya pada helaian rambut Yunho dan membusungkan dadanya agar Yunho memperdalam kulumannya pada dadanya yang sintal membengkak.

"Dikatakan bahwa, sekali rusa menemukan makanan, maka ia akan segera memanggil temannya yang lain untuk berbagi makanan. Makna dari puisi hanya digunakan sebagai perilaku alami rusa sebagai analogi untuk memperlakukan tamu dengan hati-hati. Untuk berbagi kesenangan. Aku mendengar bahwa rumah tamu itu akan diberi nama Rokumei kan. Rumah tamu itu diberi nama setelah adanya puisi ini... Uggh... aargh... sakit..." Jaejong meringis perih saat niple kirinya digigit kasar oleh Yunho. Dan iapun langsung menutupi niplenya guna menghindari dari gigitan-gigitan lainnya.

"Menggunakan gigi-gigimu untuk menggigiti tubuhku... kau berlebihan Jung!"

"Kau lah yang berlebihan Jae...! Disaat seperti ini, seharusnya yang kau pikirkan adalah aku! Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku saat menunggu untuk sekedar menemuimu hingga malam tiba! Selain itu, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini. Aku menghabiskan siang dan malam hanya untuk memikirkanmu Jae...! Sejauh itu.. aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada yang lain selain dirimu..." Jaejong terenyuh, tersenyum melihat betapa kacaunya Yunho saat ini. Ia mengerti akan Yunho yang merasa terganggu atas pembicaraannya yang tidak terlalu penting bagi Yunho. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dibalik itu. Maksud dari rumah tamu "Rokumei Kan."

"Ho.. ho.. Apakah ini masalahnya yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Yun? Sepertinya aku akan dihukum... dihukum oleh kakakmu." Jaejong mengangkat kedua tangannya menerawang di udara tidak berpegang pada punggung kokoh Yunho. Dan melebarkan kakinya, hingga bagian intim Yunho berada ditengah-tengahnya dekat dengan opening Jaejong. Yunho tidak memperdulikan lagi akan kata-kata Jaejong yang terakhir. Ia tidak mengerti. Lalu, Yunho mulai memasuki tubuh bagian bawah Jaejong dengan pusakanya yang terbilang cukup besar untuk ukuran pria muda seperti Yunho. Jaejong menahan nyeri dan nikmat pada bagian tubuh bawahnya yang telah terisi penuh dan sangat ketat. Malam ini ia menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya lagi untuk di jamah, di rasuki dan direngkuh oleh Jung Yunho. Hingga tubuhnya semakin lemah karna Yunho tak henti-hentinya melesakkan juniornya keluar masuk pada bagian bawah Jaejong yang semakin menyempit akibat klimaks yang sebentar lagi akan keluar. Hingga cairan putih kental itu memenuhi daerah intim nan sempit milik Jaejong. Merasakan hal itu, Jaejong langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berpeluh Yunho hingga kukunya menancap pada kulit punggung namja berkulit tan ini.

"Aaargh... Jae... akuh... keluar... Aaarghh...!"

"Aaargh... Yun... ah.. haah... akuuh... huaa.. aarghhh...!" Yunho pun langsung ambruk menindih tubuh Jaejong sambil menormalkan nafasnya pasca klimaks yang baru saja diperolehnya.

.

.

.

TAP...

TAP...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sepanjang jalan yang kini sudah sepi di hari yang sudah sangat gelap ini. Namun tidak sepenuhnya gelap karna disetiap sudut jalan diterangi dengan lampu jalanan yang menghiasi setiap sisi kota. Laki-laki yang mengenakan mantel hitam panjang, dengan rambut hitam legam yang tertutupi topi, berjalan dengan penuh percaya dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku kembali... Jaejong ah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Adakah yang berminat kalau FF remake ini dilanjutkan? Kalau benar-benar berminat membacanya maka aku akan melanjutkannya. Makanya aku post chapter pertama dulu sebagai awal perkenalan cerita &amp; karakter. Mohon reviewnya dan tinggalkan jejak. Gomawo...^^**

**Salam YJS... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Carnet De Bal**

**An Invitation Dance : A Dance Card**

Author : Na U-Young

Main Cast : Jung YunHo 23 y/o

Kim JaeJong 26 y/o

Choi Siwon as Jung Siwon 28 y/o

Genre : Yaoi, Mature, Drama, Historical.

Rate : T – M – NC

Lenght : Chap 1 of ...

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read, no

flame, no bash, no war, Typo.

Summary : Kim Jaejong adalah seorang bangsawan yang telah melakukan studi di luar negeri sejak ia masih muda yaitu mempelajari tentang kebudayaan barat. Saat ini ia mengajari bagaimana cara berdansa pada sebuah bangunan di ruang dansa. Kim Jaejong mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak biasa dari salah satu anak didiknya, Jung Yunho. Ia melihat adanya ketertarikan yang lebih dari pemuda tersebut ketika ia memberikannya sebuah buku kecil dan mengizinkan untuk melakukan kelas dansa privat antara dirinya dan Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

TAP...

TAP...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sepanjang jalan yang kini sudah sepi di hari yang sudah sangat gelap ini. Namun tidak sepenuhnya gelap karna disetiap sudut jalan diterangi dengan lampu jalanan yang menghiasi setiap sisi kota. Laki-laki yang mengenakan mantel hitam panjang, dengan rambut hitam legam yang tertutupi topi, berjalan dengan penuh percaya dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku kembali... Jaejong ah..."

**CHAPTER 2**

Disebuah gedung pendidikan atau bisa disebut juga dengan sekolah, terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang ramai meninggalkan gedung tersebut, pasca berakhirnya proses belajar-mengajar. Terlihat mahasiswa yang mana salah satunya adalah seorang pria muda Jung Yunho yang sedang bercengkrama dengan rekannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Yunho ah.." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman yang khas melambaikan tangannya saat berada di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Ya... sampai bertemu besok Min ah..." Jawab Yunho pada temannya Changmin. Lalu ia berjalan ke keluar gerbang hingga ia tersadar ada seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya berdiri tersenyum padanya.

"Yoochun..." Yunho melihat, temannya bernama Yoochun, langsung menghampirinya dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Hai... Yun..."

"Oh... kamu datang ke sekolah hari ini, tapi mengapa kau tidak masuk kelas? Kau absen sudah terlalu lama hingga membuat kami mencemaskanmu. Itu... aku mendengar bahwa kondisi keluargamu tidak terlalu bagus. Apakah semua baik-baik saja Yoochun ah?

"Aku datang hari ini karna aku ingin berhenti sekolah. Aku tidak akan menginjakkan kaki ku lagi disekolah ini Yun..."

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Bukankah masih ada waktu satu tahun lagi sebelum kelulusan. Pikirkan lah chun... bertahan hingga kelulusan tiba." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan temannya agar tetap meneruskan sekolahnya hingga lulus. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah teman yang paling dekat, Yunho tidak ingin temannya memutuskan begitu saja sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi Yunho ah... Aku masuk kesekolah ini hanya karna kekayaan dari keluarga ku, walaupun aku berasal dari keluarga pedagang. Sekarang kekayaan keluargaku jatuh dan memiliki nasib seperti ini, hingga aku tidak akan bisa lagi lulus sekolah seperti apa yang aku harapkan."

"Tapi... itu hanya karena mata uang palsu kan? Pasti ada jalan keluar jika kita melaporkannya kepada polisi!"

"Heh... itu sudah di adukan ke polisi jauh-jauh hari. Tetapi tidak ada satupun kasus kriminal yang terselesaikan. Mereka menyerah setelah melakukan investigasi. Disamping itu, polisi yang terkait dengan hal ini mungkin sudah dipindahkan dari kantor polisi atau mati tanpa sebab yang tidak diketahui."

"Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya mengapa pemerintah membiarkan kasus penggelapan ini ada di negara kita?"

"Hoho... jangan membawa-bawa mengapa pemerintah membiarkan atau tidak. Ada rumor dimana jika tekanan yang dialami polisi disebabkan karena pemerintah. Dan juga ada rumor bahwa pemerintah terkait dengan pencetakan uang palsu itu. Tindakan kriminal ini muncul berasal dari grup Choushuu itu Yun. Disamping itu Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung termasuk di dalamnya."

"Yoochun, jangan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini!"

"Toh... apapun kebenarannya, ayahku sudah tidak memiliki akal lagi. Ia hanya bisa menangis hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Aku senang kamu peduli dengan keluargaku. Tetapi sekarang keluargaku tidak memiliki kekayaan lagi bahkan tidak memperdulikan lagi tentang pendidikan" Yoochun tertawa miris menatap teman sebayanya.

"Yoochun... Maafkan aku jika aku berkata hal yang tidak berguna karna memang aku hanya orang luar dalam keadaan mu saat ini" Ujar Yunho yang merasa sedih dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit tertutupi topi hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Hehe... sudah aku katakan. Aku senang kau sangat mengkhwatirkanku. Dan aku merasa lebih nyaman karena rasa simpatimu." Yoochun memutar arah berdirinya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Yunho. Namun Yunho tetap mengikutinya. Hingga Yunho akhirnya membukakan pembicaraannya lagi "Apa rencana mu malam ini? Kerja?"

"Setelah ini... masih ada jalan untuk ku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Aku ingin mengikuti sekolah militer. Tetapi, aku berbeda dengan mu Yun.. aku sangat tidak berguna di bidang martial arts. Jadi, ada kemungkinan aku tidak bisa mengikuti sekolah militer. Mungkin seharusnya aku mencari kerja sampingan saja. Baiklah, sekarang kita bukan lagi teman sekelas. Kita tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara lagi seperti ini. Bagaimana kita memulai persahabatan kita sebagai mantan teman sekelas? Maukah kau menghabiskan malam ini dengan mengobrol?"

**DEG...**

Langkah Yunho terhenti.

"Malam ini? Erh..." Yunho terkesiap saat mendengar permintaan temannya untuk mengobrol. Bukan masalah jika ingin mengobrol. Tapi temannya meminta untuk menghabiskan malam bersama mengingat mereka masihlah sahabat. Seketika otaknya menangkap se sosok namja cantik dan menawan yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"Uhmm.. maafkan aku Yoochun ah... aku menghargai ajakanmu. Tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu di malam hari."

"Hnn... sayang sekali Yun..." Yoochun tersenyum kecut saat Yunho yang merupakan sahabatnya menolak ajakan nya. Padahal selama ini mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Tidak kah Yunho ingin mengobrol dengannya lagi ujarnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku..."

'Sebenarnya aku berbohong. Walaupun itu merupakan saat yang penting mengobrol dengan teman. Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan malamku untuk bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai. Memang benar, walaupun tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yoochun setelah beberapa waktu. Tetapi aku merasa ia melihat kebohonganku melalui mataku.' Ujar Yunho dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rumah yang sudah sangat familiar baginya untuk dikunjungi.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di tempat ia biasa menunggu sang majikan mudanya hingga malam tiba. Tubuhnya yang sudah semakin rapuh dan tua itu tetap setia berdiri. Hingga ia teringat akan suatu tempat dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang pernah ia kenali.

'Tempat ini... sudah dikonfirmasi bahwa residen ini milik Duke Daisuke, dimana tuan muda Yunho sering sekali datang untuk berlatih dansa. Aku tidak pernah mendengar jika Duke memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan tuan muda. Jikapun ada... aku tidak dapat memikirkannya jika keluarga terpandang seperti Duke mengenali dunia martial arts. Selain itu sampai kapan ini akan mempengaruhi putra kedua dari keluarga Jung yang terhormat. Jung Yunho...'

"Kau semakin tua saja Hirakawa. Apakah kau tidak menyadari jika kau di ikuti oleh orang lain?"

**DEG...**

Suara itu... ia mengenalinya... Hirakawa langsung membalikan badan dan menghadap seseorang yang sedang menyeringai dihadapannya.

**JLEB...**

"Uuurgh... Tu... Tuan... muda... argh...!"

**CRASH...**

Tubuh renta itu langsung ambruk dan meringis akan sakitnya dibagian perutnya yang kini berlumuran darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm... hmm... ooh... aah..." terdengar desahan nikmat sepasang kekasih yang saling memberi dan menerima dari perlakuan masing-masing. Tubuh menungging si pria cantik kini sudah terlihat lelah dan dipenuhi dengan keringat. Namun masih ada tangan yang erat mencengkram pinggangnya, dan si pria menawan itu hanya berpegangan erat pada bantal empuk miliknya. Hingga ranjang pun ikut berderit mengikuti irama pergerakan lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ha... ah... Uurgh...!"

**DUK...**

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menindih orang yang ada di bawahnya dengan nafas yang ter engah-engah.

"Dibidang hal berdansa kau tidak ada peningkatannya sama sekali Yun. Hanya dengan hal pervert seperti inilah kau ahlinya. Geez... sangat merepotkan." Jaejong protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Membiarkan Yunho tetap berada diatasnya menindih dengan posisi dirinya yang telungkup.

"Itu karena... Uuhm... jika aku tahu bagaimana cara berdansa. Maka tidak akan ada alasan yang valid untuk bisa bertemu terus dengan mu Boo..." Yunho mencium helaian rambut lepek Jaejong dengan sayang.

**BLUSH...**

Wajah Jaejong langsung merona, namun hatinya meringis antara senang, bingung dan sedih.

"Aku tidak memikirkan persetujan kita yang dulu, apakah masih valid atau tidak. Aku... aku menyukaimu Yun. Jadi, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, alasan ini sudah cukup bagiku. Tetaplah disisiku..." Jaejong berbalik dan meraih tengkuk Yunho, mendekatkan bibir cherry dengan bibir kekasihnya. Saling mengecupi dan mengulum penuh nikmat.

Yunho melepas tautan bibirnya dan berbaring disamping Jaejong dan memeluknya erat hingga wajah Jaejong tenggelam di dada bidangnya.

"Tetapi hari ini, dapat bertemu lagi dirumahmu sangat mengejutkan bagiku."

"Ah... keluargaku sebagai ambasador di Inggris memang sering sekali traveling. Aku kembali ke negara ini pada waktu yang kurang dari satu tahun dimulai dari aku memulai perjalanan. Aku yakin kita benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama Yun." Jaejong selalu berucap bahwa mereka tidak akan mungkin bersama. Namun ia dan Yunho mencoba bersikap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di kemudian hari.

"Takdir?" Tanya Yunho.

"Saat usiaku 10 tahun, aku dikirim keluarga ku ke luar negri untuk sekolah. Parahnya, aku harus menghabiskan separuh waktuku jauh dari keluargaku."

"10 tahun? Itu usia yang muda Boojae. Kau pasti kesepian?" Yunho menatap wajah Jaejong yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Saat pertama kali, aku tidak mengerti bahasa asing disana. Jadi, aku yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menangis. Sebelum mengenal Siwon, tidak ada satupun warga korea yang berbicara denganku, disisiku."

"..."

"Bagaimana denganmu Yun, saat kau masih muda? Aku sering mendengar Siwon berbicara dengan penuh bangga membahas tentang adik laki-lakinya yang ajaib."

"Siwon hyung memang akan berbicara terus seperti itu. Aku berbeda dengan hyungku, Boo. Aku orang yang lebih natural. Itulah sebabnya aku mengira jika ia tidak menyukaiku." Yunho mengusap surai Jaejong saat ia mulai teringat lagi dengan kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

'Siwon hyung lebih menyukai flute daripada pedang. Orang yang lebih menyukai dansa daripada martial arts'

**FLASHBACK**

"Ini permen manis untuk mu Yunho... sebagai hadiah hari ini" Tuan Jung, memberikan beberapa permen pada Yunho setelah usai berlatih martial art.

"Terimakasih ayah..." ucap Yunho senang. Lalu, dirinya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berdiri didalam ruangan yang memang berhadapan dengan halaman dimana tempat itu menjadi tempat berlatihnya Yunho dan ayahnya.

'Senyuman yang sepintas selalu muncul di wajah Siwon hyung, yang biasanya menatapku dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi. Dan menatapku melalui pupil hitamnya saja. Didalam hatiku yang polos, dulu aku menghormati dan kagum padanya. Dan ketika Siwon hyung pergi keluar negeri untuk sekolah. Aku merasa kecewa.'

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Ah... Tuan muda Yunho, selamat datang..." seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut Yunho yang sudah berdiri dikediamannya.

"Ayo cepat keruangan ayah anda tuan. Tuan muda Siwon sudah kembali."

**DEG...**

"Aaish... jinjaa! Mengapa anak tertua kembali kerumahnya dengan warna rambut yang sangat aneh. Disamping itu, Yunho dan hirakawa sedang berada diluar sejak tadi malam dan belum kembali! Dan kau mengatakan padaku, bagaimana menjadi bagian dari pengurus rumah ini!" Tuan Jung terihat tidak suka dengan perubahan anak pertama dan berbicara seolah-olah ia ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan.

"Appa... itu sangat berlebihan dengan menyebut ini aneh. Mewarnai rambut sangat populer di negara barat. First... mengandalkan Hirakawa? Apakah baik bagi Yunho untuk terus keluar setiap malam? Sebagai generasi berikutnya, seseorang tidak hanya bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi serius dan jujur." Dengan santainya Siwon berbicara menanggapi ayahnya.

**TAP TAP**

**SREET...**

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema dilantai kayu yang berderit, hingga langkah itu terhenti didepan ruangan sang ayah dan pintu yang ia genggam dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Well, well... membicarakan dengan si devil. Uhmm... long time no see Yunho." Siwon menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap adiknya yang terengah mengatur nafas dan berdiri terpaku menatapnya.

"Hyung..."

**.**

**.**

'Seorang kakak yang kembali dengan tiba-tiba setelah lama tinggal di luar negri. Dan sejak saat itulah hingga seterusnya pertemuanku dengan Jaejong menjadi semakin sulit'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan kamar yang luas dan mewah dengan aroma terapi yang menguar harum memenuhi isi ruangan tersebut menambah kesan sensual yang mampu menutupi aroma khas bercinta yang hampir tertutupi. Seorang pria rupawan menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha kekar milik pria dewasa yang sedang duduk bersandar menikmati rokok opiumnya yang membuatnya tenang dan melayang. Tubuh polos pria dewasa itu tertutupi dengan selembar selimut tipis berwarna putih. Berbeda dengan si pria cantik yang tubuhnya tidak tertutupi apapun. Ia sedari tadi hanya diam saja, melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang mengusik benaknya.

"Apa kau mau menyicipinya Jae?" Jung siwon menyodorkan sebatang rokok opium tepat dibibir pria cantik itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan opium"

"Oh..." Siwon kembali menghisap rokoknya. Sedangkan Jaejong kembali pada lamunannya yang sempat terusik.

***Jae POV**

'Saat berada di negara yang sangat jauh. Siwon selalu menceritakan tentang sebuah motherland yang terdengar asing. Hal ini yang bisa membuatku teringat akan negaraku sendiri Korea. Saat kami memulai percakapan. Ia dengan tidak sengaja, merendahkan dirinya sendiri terhadap adiknya. Siwon tidak seperti Yunho. Yunho lebih menyukai matrial arts dan sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Ia takut jika adiknya suatu saat akan merampas semua posisi dan gelar terhormat yang akan diberikan oleh ayahnya. Sejak saat itu aku mulai mengenal Yunho walaupun aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya. Siwon tidak pernah berbohong. Posisi Siwon dan Yunho di keluarganya telah ditentukan oleh keluarga mereka, bahwa mereka akan menjadi seseorang yang terpilih dikemudian hari. Tapi... mengapa aku merasa sangat berbeda sekarang? Dan mengapa Siwon menceritakan semua hal yang ada kaitannya dengan Yuhno? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti.'

***Jae Pov end**

**TOK TOK...**

"Tuan muda... anda kedatangan tamu tuan. Apakah anda akan menerimanya tuan?" Seorang pria paruh baya menyampaikan bahwa telah kedatangan tamu dari balik pintu mewah yang tertutup rapat.

"Siapa itu paman Kim? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Cepat katakan siapa tamu itu?"

"Maafkan aku tuan muda, dia adalah tamu yang pernah berkunjung beberapa hari lalu. Ia adalah putra kedua dari ayah anda Tuan Jung. Ia Jung Yunho, tuan."

**DEG**

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, Jaejong langsung terkejut dan mulai membenarkan posisinya untuk beranjak dari atas ranjang yang ditidurinya bersama dengan Siwon.

"Yun... Yunho...!" Jaejong mulai merangkak dari ranjang dengan perlahan karna menahan nyeri dibagian bawahnya.

**SREET...**

**JLEBB!**

"Aaarrgghh!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Siwon segera menahan pinggang ramping Jaejong dan langsung mendudukan tubuh Jaejong tepat pada junior Siwon yang sudah berdiri tegang. Hingga Jaejong menjerit kesakitan akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba Siwon melesakan pusakanya di hole sempitnya.

"Kenapa Jae..? Membuat suara kesakitan seperti itu? Mungkinkah rasa sayangmu kini berubah dan mulai menyukai Yunho eoh?" Dengan santainya Siwon memperdalam bendanya didalam Jaejong dengan menegakkan tubuh Jaejong agar terduduk diatasnya.

**DEG...**

'Rasa sayang yang berubah?' Ujar Jaejong dalam hati sambil meringis perih pada holenya yang mungkin sudah terdapat robekan akibat kasarnya perlakuan Siwon terhadap tubuhnya.

**JLEB...**

"Aaargh... sakit Siwon ah...!" Jaejong hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak bisa melawan orang yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

'Saat ini... mungkin apa yang aku lakukan tidak akan bisa dimaafkan. ' Jaejong menangis saat tubuhnya kembali dikuasai oleh seorang Jung Siwon. Ia merasa berdosa dan bersalah pada Yunho. Ia tidak berkhianat, namun ia tidak memiliki kuasa apapun terhadap dirinya sendiri menolak apa yang diperintahkan Siwon padanya.

**.**

**.**

'Aku menyukai mu Boo... dan aku ingin menyingkirkan setiap masalahmu. Aku mempunyai permintaan dan itupun jika kau menyetujuinya. Saat aku kembali ke Korea. Saat ini.. aku hanya menjadi sandungan kerikil dihidupmu.' Yunho meneteskan air matanya saat ia berdiri didepan rumah sang kakak yang menolaknya untuk beretemu. Iapun tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengan Jaejong selama masih ada kakaknya Jung Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIEET...**

Suara pintu gerbang yang besar dan megah terbuka lebar, menampakkan kemewahan akan gemerlapnya lampu yang menerangi sebuah gedung yang kini sedang menyelenggarakan acara pesta. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang dari berbagai negara, dan sebagian tamu ikut berdansa diruangan khusus tersebut.

"Apakah ini ruangan dansa? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang-orang menari di acara seperti ini." Ujar seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki rambut pirang yang di sanggul indah dengan gaunnya yang mewah sembari mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan kipasnya yang berenda.

"Kau benar Lindsay... sangat tidak cocok bagi mereka yang menyelenggarakan acara seperti ini." Ujar pria blonde yang tengah memandang sinis pada beberapa orang yang berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Toh... ini merupakan acara Internasional yang diselenggarakan oleh negara Korea. Dan disamping itu, sebagai seorang yang pembisnis. Aku merasa bangga dengan tampilan mewah yang mereka buat pada acara ini." Ujar pria asing yang satunya sembari berbincang dengan kedua temannya.

"Eh..." Pria tersebut menghentikan obrolannya saat keadaan ruangan dansa itu semakin ricuh dengan orang-orang yang meng elu-elukan nama seseorang yang kini berjalan diantara kerumunan tamu luar negri yang datang.

"Kim Jaejong dan Jung Siwon...!"

Jaejong hanya melempar senyum ramahnya dan memberikan salam pada para tamu, yang diikuti Jung Siwon dibelakangnya yang berjalan dengan penuh kharisma.

"Jaejong ssi... bisakah kau berdansa dengan anak perempuanku?" Ujar pria yang berkewarganegaraan Jepang meminta agar Jaejong mau berdansa dengan anaknya yang kini tersipu malu.

"Aku sangat menantikan kesempatan ini untuk bisa berdansa denganmu Jaejong ssi... Aku sering menonton penampilanmu. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Ujar wanita muda yang merupakan anak dari pria paruh baya disebelahnya.

"Tidak hanya menonton, jika tidak keberatan mungkin di lain waktu kau bisa menjadi partnerku saat berdansa." Jaejong dengan sopan menerima ajakan wanita muda itu sebagai partnernya di lain waktu.

"Hoho... tentu saja... " Wanita muda tersebut merasa tersanjung atas ucapan Jaejong.

"Jika anda ingin menjadi partnernya Jaejong, pertama-tama anda harus berlatih denganku terlebih dahulu." Siwon pun mulai mengikuti pembicaraan antara Jaejong dengan tamu tersebut.

"Oh... perkenalkan ini, anak tertua dari keluarga Jung. Ia bernama Jung Siwon. Ia baru saja kembali dari sekolah dansanya di luar negeri" Jaejong yang teringat akan suatu hal langsung memperkenalkan Siwon dengan tamu wanitanya. Siwonpun mulai mendekat kearah wanita itu dan mencium tangannya dengan terhormat.

"Kim Jaejong!" Jaejong membalikkan badannya saat seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakangnya. Lalu, Jaejong menghampiri mantan atasannya saat bekerja di luar negeri.

"Mr. Gallan! Kapan anda tiba di Korea"

"Aku tiba beberapa jam lalu. Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Jaejong."

"Kapan kau meninggalkan Korea Jae? Warga london sekarang menjadi suram tanpa mu."

"Mr. Gallan, benarkah ia adalah orang yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai penerus keluarga Duke? Kenalkan lah kami dengannya." Ujar teman dari Mr. Gallan yang menyempatkan membisikan sesuatu pada Mr. Gallan.

"Hoho... Jaejong... perkenalkan ini Mr. Peter Calegein dari Trading Company (Perusahaan perdagangan)."

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejong. Selamat datang di Korea. Mohon izinkanlah aku memperkenalkan seorang teman. Ia adalah Jung Siwon. Penerus generasi keluarga Jung yang kaya. Ia juga sering menghadiri acara-acara sosial di London." Jaejong memperkenalkan Siwon pada beberapa pria paruh baya tamu nya.

"Ah... aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu tuan muda Jung Siwon." Ujar Mr. Peter.

"Oh... kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain?" Tanya Mr. Gallan pada temannya.

"Ya kami sempat bertemu saat bekerja. Aku berencana mendirikan sebuah trading company (perusahaan perdagangan) juga di Korea." Ujar Siwon antusias.

'Huh! Trading Company? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya' Jaejong bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Siwon.

'Sejak Siwon kembali ke Korea, ia selalu menjadikan ku sebagai mainannya dan sangat jarang berbicara denganku. Namun ia lebih sering bermain dengan tubuhku.' Ujar Jaejong yang melemparkan tatapan malasnya pada kerumunan tamu disebelah kanannya.

"Yunho?" Jaejong segera memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Yunho. Namun, seketika senyumannya luntur saat ia tahu ternyata orang itu bukanlah Yunho-nya.

'Yunho... Hnn.. ia tidak hadir hari ini. Aku tahu, tidak ada alasan untuk ku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Tetapi... aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat ini.' Jaejong terus melihat disekelilingnya. Ia berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Jung Yunho.

"Kau tidak mencari Yunho kan Jae?"

**DEG...**

"Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kau bertemu dengannya lagi Kim Jaejong. Kau milik ku. Jika kau bertemu dengan Yunho. Maka aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho tentang kesepakatan kita dulu."

"Apa?" Tubuh Jaejong langsung membeku saat Siwon kembali mengancam dirinya dengan kesepakatan yang pernah ia buat dengan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh... jadi perdagangan opium dilarang? Ah benar juga. Opium bisa dibeli dengan harga murah dan dapat dijual dengan harga yang tinggi dengan keuntungan yang banyak. Tetapi dalam pemerintahan Meiji bukankah opium dilarang?" Tanya salah satu tamu Siwon yang berada diruangan khusus para penikmat rokok opium.

"Ya, memang dilarang namun masih ada jalan untuk melakukan bisnis itu melalui sistem legal. Opium diperbolehkan dijual sebagai sedative (Obat penenang). Saat aku kembali ke Korea, aku sudah membawa opium dengan skala yang sangat besar." Ujar Siwon sembari menghisap Opiumnya.

"Masih ada hal yang harus diperhatikan. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin jika peraturan baru tidak dapat dibuat terkait dengan hal ini di waktu yang akan datang. Apakah masih ada cara untuk melakukannya?"

"Hmm... First, kita harus lebih licik dengan melakukan penyuapan pada orang yang sangat mengagumi kebudayaan barat. Disamping itu, aspek yang paling penting yaitu menjadi bagian dari generasi Duke." Siwon menyeringai akan kelicikan yang akan ia perbuat dengan mainannya yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Walau saat ini Jaejong tidak bergabung di ruangan khusus penikmat opium, karna Jaejong tidak menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

'Aku terus memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan Siwon pada para tamunya hari ini. Sungguh ini sudah diluar batas. Apa yang aku lihat dari Siwon sebelumnya? Mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Yunho... aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu Yun... Seandainya kita bertemu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal padamu Yun... Hiks...' Jaejong bersandar pada tiang gedung yang saat ini masih ramai. Ia menatap sendu ke arah taman yang luas dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Jaejong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya terisak. Ia merindukan tubuhnya direngkuh dengan orang yang dicintainya sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**REVIEW PLEASE...!**

**TINGGALKAN JEJAK...^^**

**Spesial Thanks buat reader yang udah baca, follow dan Fave. Aku sangat menghargai kalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca FF yang aku remake &amp; translate dari Manga Author Nitta Youka "Boutokai No Techou". Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang sedikit rancu, karna ada beberapa kalimat yang susah dimengerti untuk ditranslate ke Indo. Jika masih berminat FF ini maka akan aku teruskan. Aku melihat dari respon reader. Jika tidak, aku akan stop FF ini. Karna FF ini akan end hingga chapter ke 4. Butuh masukan dari review kalian karna aku newbii dalam buat FFnya Umma &amp; Appa YUNJAE. Gomawoo...**

****MAAF TYPO BERTEBARAN, Ex : Siwon aku tulis jadi Yunho kalau di awal aku post minggu lalu. Tapi ini sudah diperbaiki. Yang dipesta dengan Jaejoong itu SIWON! Spesial thx buat ShinJiWoo920202 &amp; Jema agassi...^^ 3**

**Salam YJS!^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Carnet De Bal**

**An Invitation Dance : A Dance Card**

Author : Na U-Young

Main Cast : Jung YunHo 23 y/o

Kim JaeJoong 26 y/o

Choi Siwon as Jung Siwon 28 y/o

Genre : Yaoi, Mature, Drama, Historical.

Rate : T

Lenght : Chap 3 of ...

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read, no

flame, no bash, no war, Typo.

A/N : Maaf banget buat readers yang kebingungan..., saya banyak keliru dan tipooh dalam penulisan FF ini. Yang sebenarnya Siwon saya tulis Yunho. Maaf banget ya... saya khilaf dan salah fokus... -_-" . Tapi chapter sebelumnya udah diperbaiki kok. Terimakasih yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan saya. Silahkan dibaca... Gumawo...^^

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya saat seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakangnya. Lalu, Jaejoong menghampiri mantan atasannya saat bekerja di luar negeri.

"Mr. Gallan! Kapan anda tiba di Korea"

"Aku tiba beberapa jam lalu. Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Jaejoong."

"Kapan kau meninggalkan Korea Jae? Warga London sekarang menjadi suram tanpa mu."

"Mr. Gallan, benarkah ia adalah orang yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai penerus keluarga Duke? Kenalkan lah kami dengannya." Ujar teman dari Mr. Gallan yang menyempatkan membisikan sesuatu pada Mr. Gallan.

"Hoho... Jaejoong... perkenalkan ini Mr. Peter Calegein dari Trading Company (Perusahaan perdagangan)."

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong. Selamat datang di Korea. Mohon izinkanlah aku memperkenalkan seorang teman. Ia adalah Jung Siwon. Penerus generasi keluarga Jung yang kaya. Ia juga sering menghadiri acara-acara sosial di London." Jaejoong memperkenalkan Siwon pada beberapa pria paruh baya tamu nya.

"Ah... aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu tuan muda Jung Siwon." Ujar Mr. Peter.

"Oh... kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain?" Tanya Mr. Gallan pada temannya.

"Ya kami sempat bertemu saat bekerja. Aku berencana mendirikan sebuah trading company (perusahaan perdagangan) juga di Korea." Ujar Siwon antusias.

'Huh! Trading Company? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya' Jaejong bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Siwon.

'Sejak Siwon kembali ke Korea, ia selalu menjadikan ku sebagai mainannya dan sangat jarang berbicara denganku. Namun ia lebih sering bermain dengan tubuhku.' Ujar Jaejoong yang melemparkan tatapannya pada kerumunan tamu disebelah kanannya.

"Yunho?" Jaejong segera memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Yunho. Namun, seketika senyumannya luntur saat ia tahu ternyata orang itu bukanlah Yunho-nya.

'Yunho... Hnn.. ia tidak hadir hari ini. Aku tahu, tidak ada alasan untuk ku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Tetapi... aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat ini.' Jaejong terus melihat disekelilingnya. Ia berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Jung Yunho.

"Kau tidak mencari Yunho kan Jae?"

**DEG...**

"Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kau bertemu dengannya lagi Kim Jaejoong. Kau milik ku. Jika kau bertemu dengan Yunho. Maka aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho tentang kesepakatan kita dulu."

"Apa?" Tubuh Jaejoong langsung membeku saat Siwon kembali mengancam dirinya dengan kesepakatan yang pernah ia buat dengan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh... jadi perdagangan opium dilarang? Ah benar juga. Opium bisa dibeli dengan harga murah dan dapat dijual dengan harga yang tinggi dengan keuntungan yang banyak. Tetapi dalam pemerintahan Meiji bukankah opium dilarang?" Tanya salah satu tamu Siwon yang berada diruangan khusus para penikmat rokok opium.

"Ya, memang dilarang namun masih ada jalan untuk melakukan bisnis itu melalui sistem legal. Opium diperbolehkan dijual sebagai sedative (Obat penenang). Saat aku kembali ke Korea, aku sudah membawa opium dengan skala yang sangat besar." Ujar Siwon sembari menghisap Opiumnya.

"Masih ada hal yang harus diperhatikan. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin jika peraturan baru tidak dapat dibuat terkait dengan hal ini di waktu yang akan datang. Apakah masih ada cara untuk melakukannya?"

"Hmm... First, kita harus lebih licik dengan melakukan penyuapan pada orang yang sangat mengagumi kebudayaan barat. Disamping itu, aspek yang paling penting yaitu menjadi bagian dari generasi Duke." Siwon menyeringai akan kelicikan yang akan ia perbuat dengan mainannya yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Walau saat ini Jaejoong tidak bergabung di ruangan khusus penikmat opium, karna Jaejoong tidak menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

'Aku terus memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan Siwon pada para tamunya hari ini. Sungguh ini sudah diluar batas. Apa yang aku lihat dari Siwon sebelumnya? Mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Yunho... aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu Yun... Seandainya kita bertemu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal padamu Yun... Hiks...' Jaejoong bersandar pada tiang gedung yang saat ini masih ramai. Ia menatap sendu ke arah taman yang luas dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya terisak. Ia merindukan tubuhnya direngkuh dengan orang yang dicintainya sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Yunho POV**

'Kau pasti membenciku, membenciku karna aku telah memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa adanya komunikasi. Rasanya sakit Jae... sakit sekali. Apa yang terjadi di antara kita apakah karna ada perselingkuhan?'

Setelah dirinya tau bahwa Jaejoong dan Siwon selalu bersama, Yunho lebih memilih mundur dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong tanpa sepatah katapun terucap oleh keduanya. Yunho kini sudah berseragam sekolah berjalan menyusuri kawasan kota yang ramai akan aktivitas masyarakat, ia terus berjalan dalam keadaan melamun.

"Hey! Cepat menyikir!" Dua orang petugas keamanan segera menyeret tubuh Yunho untuk menyingkir dari jalan raya. Hingga menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hentikan pidatonya!" Polisi tersebut berteriak kepada masyarakat yang sedang melakukan kampanye.

"Menggunakan kampanye untuk mempelajari kebudayaan orang barat sebagai kedok? Ini akan memicu hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan antara masyarakat di era Meiji dengan orang-orang yang berkuasa seperti Eropa dan Amerika. Menghabiskan sumber yang sangat berharga dari negara sendiri? Banyak orang yang menatap tidak suka dengan adanya bangunan seperti Rokumei Kan! Bubar! Kami akan memenjarakan kalian jika kalian tidak bubar! Masyarakat pun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan acara yang sedang mendiskusikan tentang kebudayaan barat.

**DUG!**

Yunho terkejut saat seseorang menabrak tubuh kekarnya dari belakang.

"Ah... mianhae...! Kau... Kau Yunho kan?" Yunho merasa namanya dipanggil langsung berbalik dan melihat siapa orang yang telah menabraknya.

"Yoochun-ah!"

"Hey! Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di sekolah Yun?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ah... aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Jadi, aku pulang lebih awal. Apa kau termasuk dalam acara tadi Chun?"

"Tidak. Aku disini hanya untuk mencari beberapa info saja. Sekarang aku bekerja di kantor majalah." Ujar Yochun tersenyum ramah.

"Seorang reporter eoh? Sangat cocok untukmu Chun-ah. Kau kan mengerti tentang dunia penggelapan?"

"Ya, betul sekali Yun. Oh ya... apakah kau pernah masuk ke ruang dansa di gedung Rokumei Kan sebelumnya? Bukankah kau pernah belajar dansa disana?"

"Ah... belum pernah!" Ujar Yunho sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku sangat tertarik untuk masuk kedalam sana dan aku ingin melakukan beberapa pencarian informasi saja. Tapi itu sudah lama, kalau tidak salah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Untuk masuk kesana saja harus izin terlebih dahulu, namun permintaan izin ku masih belum ditanggapi. Aku baru saja mendengar bahwa disana ada pergelaran pesta, dengan dress code yang mahal." Yunho terkejut mendengar penuturan sahabatnya mengenai Rokumei Kan yang pernah dibicarakan oleh Jaejoong padanya dulu.

"Baru-baru ini, Appa sedang sakit dan aktivitasnya hanya terbaring di ranjang. Lalu, Ani-ssi lah yang mengatur hal yang terkait dengan bangunan itu. Tapi, aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku akan meminta izin untuk masuk kesana kalau suatu saat ada undangan lagi. Jika ada, ayo kita pergi bersama." Ujar Yunho tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Yoochun semangat.

'Aku tidak menyadari bahwa melakukan ini akan mengurangi kesalahanku. Namun, mungkin ini masuk di akal dengan melakukan hal ini. Melakukan hal yang sebenarnya adalah untuk tidak memperdulikan teman, namun keinginanku ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan memilih takdir cinta.' Batin Yunho yang penuh arti, karna dirinya sangat merindukan sosok yang dulu selalu ia rengkuh.

**.**

**.**

Disebuah gedung mewah Rokumei Kan kini di adakan kembali acara dansa di ruangan dansa Rokumei Kan. Disana sudah banyak sekali para bangsawan dari berbagai negara sedang berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

**Yoochun POV**

'Aku merasa seperti orang yang telah dibuang. Ini merupakan acara hiburan yang mahal. Jika ini sampai diketahui oleh orang yang tidak suka akan hal ini. Mungkin seluruh warga yang terlibat dengan kebudayaan barat akan segera di keluarkan. Sebetulnya aku tidak ingin semua kesempatan ini hilang.' Yoochun menatap heran dan khawatir pada para tamu yang sedang bersenang-senang diruangan itu.

"Yoochun-ah! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak baik." Tanya Yunho saat ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari ekspresi wajah Yoochun saat pertama kali mereka masuk kedalam ruang dansa Rokumei Kan.

"Ah.. aku baik-baik saja. Sudah lama aku tidak berada ditempat yang seramai ini. Aku hanya gugup Yun." Ujar Yoochun tersenyum kikuk pada Yunho sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar." Ujar Yoochun.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu yang bisa diminum dan akan mencari mu setelahnya. Aku juga ingin mencari udara segar." Ujar Yunho langsung meninggalkan sahabatnya.

'Aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Walau aku merasa tidak enak pada Yunho. Lagipula, Yunho memang berasal dari kalangan elit, kurasa tidak apa aku mengambil sedikit kesempatan.' Ujar Yoochun berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Yunho.

'Heh.. orang-orang telah salah paham mengenai arti yang seungguhnya tentang sebuah dansa dipergelaran seperti ini. Jika terus seperti ini, politik kebudayaan barat akan berakhir juga.' Jaejoong memikirkan opini nya di dalam hati. Ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengan para tamu, hanya dengan pandangan kosong menatap kaca transparan yang menghubungkan dengan balkon yang ada digedung itu. Tanpa peduli Siwon yang masih setia di sampingnya sibuk berbincang dengan seorang wanita muda.

**.**

**.**

"Apakah ada minuman? Seseorang sedang tidak enak badan." Tanya Yunho pada salah satu maid.

"Minuman mineral? Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkannya untuk anda tuan." Maid itu pergi untuk mengambilkan minuman yang dipesan Yunho.

**DEG...**

'YUNHO!' Jaejoong terkejut saat dirinya menemukan sosok yang sangat ia hafal betul.

'Mengapa Yunho bisa berada ditempat seperti ini? Bukankah ia tidak pernah mengikuti acara ini sebelumnya?'

**GREP...**

"Siwon cepat kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Jaejoong menarik tangan Siwon terburu-buru hendak keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Mengapa terburu-buru sekali Jae-ah.. kita baru saja tiba..!"

'Aku.. tidak tau harus bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku terlalu takut.' Ujar Jaejoong di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan banyak tanya Siwon-ah..."

**DEG...**

"Jaejoongie?" Yunho mendengar suara yang lumayan keras di arah belakangnya, dan ia sadar suara itu ternyata suara Jaejoongnya. Perlahan tubuh Jaejoong menghilang, karna ia berlari sedikit tergesa-gesa bersama seorang pria yang ia kenal adalah kakaknya Jung Siwon.

**.**

**.**

"Pelan-pelan Jae... apakah kau berencana untuk pulang? Tunggulah, aku akan memanggilkan kereta." Siwon berbicara santai menanggapi wajah cemas Jaejoong yang terus menyeretnya hingga kini mereka berdiri didekat sebuah kolam mewah dengan pancuran air yang sangat indah di tengahnya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Won-ah... ayo cepat!"

"Aku tau Jae..." Siwon tersenyum penuh arti menatap Jaejoong yang shock karna kini jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat.

"Kenapa? Jika aku tau dia ada disini, aku pasti tidak akan datang!"

"Ada apa Jae-ah? Bukankah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya? Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan dengannya sehingga kau tidak yakin dengan keberadaanku eoh? Apakah itu sebabnya kau menjadi dekat dengannya? Sejak keinginanmu tercapai? Kau tidak boleh bersama dengannya lagi. Bukankah memang seperti itu perjanjiannya?" Siwon mengeluarkan smirknya dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, terkekeh merasa menang.

"Tidak! Hentikan Siwon-ah! Hentikan... eummph..." Siwon mencium paksa bibir Jaejoong dan menjelajahi leher putih Jaejoong dengan lapar. Hingga Jaejoongpun akhirnya menyerah karna Siwon sangat erat merengkuh tubuhnya dan menjelajahi bibir, leher hingga dadanya karna Siwon telah membuka paksa beberapa kancing kemeja putih Jaejoong dan membuat tanda kepemilikannya dengan cara menggigiti kulit putih Jaejoong. Ia tidak berdaya karna kekuatan Siwon lebih besar darinya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Yunho yang berlari tergesa-gesa ingin mengejar sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Hingga langkahnya semakin lama semakin memelan, mata sipitnya terbelalak, apa-apaan ini? Tanya Yunho dalam hati tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Euummpphh... ah..."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada mu sayang, karna mungkin Yunho akan merasa depresi setelah melihat ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih Jaejoong-ah." Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan wajah Jaejoong di dada bidangnya. Tanpa Jaejoong tau, Siwon tersenyum licik melihat keterpanaan adiknya Yunho karna ia baru saja menyaksikan adegan yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Orang yang terkasih dikuasai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Jaejoong merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya langsung menoleh kan wajahnya. Seketika wajah Jaejoong memucat melihat Yunho yang mulai memundurkan langkahnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Siwon yang masih setia berpelukan.

**DEG...**

"YUNHO! Tunggu... Yun...! Siwon... Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku eoh?" Jaejoong mencengkram jas mewah milik Siwon.

"Karena... kau masih belum bisa melupakannya. Bukankah sudah ku bilang sebelumnya bahwa kau adalah milikku tapi mengapa di hati mu masih ada Yunho. Dan kau harus tau... aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Cukup! Sejak Yunho sudah mengetahuinya, aku tidak ingin berada di bawah kendalimu lagi."

"Tenanglah Jae... apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau meninggalkanku? Lagipula, mungkin Yunho tidak akan memaafkanmu. Bukankah aku benar eoh?" Ujar Siwon santai.

"Tidak masalah jika ia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadanya, sekalipun ia menolak. Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk meminta maaf." Air mata Jaejoong perlahan keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Wajahnya tertunduk sembari mencengkram erat jas Yunho.

**Jaejoong POV**

'Kesepian... dipaksa untuk meninggalkan keluarga yang sangat dilindungi dan dicintai saat umurku sangat muda. Memiliki kewajiban dan tanggung jawab sebagai salah satu yang terpilih, aku telah dipaksa untuk pergi jauh meninggalkan tempat kelahiranku.'

"Seharusnya kau tidak bertindak bagaikan seorang master yang bisa dengan mudah mengendalikanku. Tapi... aku sudah melakukan semuanya untuk mu! Semuanya hanya untukmu. Namun kau terus mengancamku. Ini berlebihan Jung Siwon!"

"Merubah perasaanmu saat pertama kali kau melakukan sex dengannya? Apakah ini yang disebut dengan kesetiaan?" Siwon menatap marah pada Jaejoong yang masih setia meneteskan air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Gunakanlah jaringan internasional yang sudah aku perkenalkan padamu dan buatlah urusan bisnismu sendiri. Please take care..." Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap tajam Siwon, lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang menggeram marah.

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Jung**

"Tanda dari sebuah bangsa yang mulai membusuk dengan menggunakan kostum. Menggunakan keuangan negara bagaikan air yang mengalir, membuka tempat perkumpulan orang elit dan orang asing yang berhura-hura di sebuah acara hiburan dan kini berita telah tersebar. Reporter Park Yoochun."

**KRAAK!**

Yunho meremas erat koran yang baru saja dibacanya. Rupanya temannya yang selama ini ia kenal bagaikan mata-mata. Seharusnya Yoochun tidak melakukan ini semua, segala bentuk berita mengenai Roukumei Kan jangan sampai menyebar. Walaupun Yoochun tidak menyukai tradisi baru ini. Dalam berita yang ia baca, point yang di tangkapnya adalah ketidaksetujuan akan adanya kebudayaan barat di negaranya. Berita ini malah akan memperburuk keadaan negaranya sendiri.

'Aku disini hanya untuk mengumpulkan sejumlah research dan aku sangat tertarik.' Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Yoochun masih terngiang-ngiang di otak Yunho.

"Heh... seperti itu kah maksud dari perkataan Yoochun. Aku tidak akan mempercayai siapapun lagi."

**.**

**.**

"Bibi... apakah itu makan siang untuk Ayah? Aku ingin membawakannya keruangan beliau" Ujar Siwon memasuki dapur dimana para maid sedang menata makanan yang akan di berikan pada Tuan Besar mereka.

"Tidak, Tuan muda... kami tidak bisa membiarkan Tuan muda Siwon untuk membawakan makanan ini." Ujar maid yeoja dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Aku sudah pergi jauh dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk berbakti pada Ayahku." Lalu, wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk patuh dan memberikannya pada Siwon. Siwonpun membawakan makanan untuk sang Ayah ke kamar pribadi beliau.

"Silahkan makan makanan siangmu Ayah."

"..."

"Heh... akhirnya kau menjadi milikku. Dan dibawah kendaliku." Siwon terkekeh menatap sang Ayah yang hanya terbaring di kasur mewahnya.

**Siwon POV**

'Ketaan ku hanya berlaku hingga aku bisa mendapatkan gelar yang tertinggi dan terhormat. Setelah aku mendapatkan gelar itu maka aku akan bebas dari rasa sakit hati ini. Menghabiskan periode modernisasi yang singkat dan akan hilang bagaikan gelombang. Dan setelah periode itu, semua akan menjadi kacau dengan aturan imperialisme.'

**.**

**.**

**Sekolah Militer**

"Bisakah kau menyampaikan pesanku untuk Jung Yunho. katakan padanya aku akan kembali bulan depan. Jika ia bersedia bertemu denganku, ia bisa menghubungiku kapanpun."

"Baik Tuan."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Ia rela harus bolak-balik untuk mengunjungi Yunho di sekolah militer, walaupun Yunho selalu menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Dengan langkah yang berat ia kembali masuk kedalam keretanya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah Yunho.

**Jaejoong POV**

'Setelah acara pesta kostum berakhir, Yunho meninggalkan sekolahnya yang lama dan masuk ke sekolah Militer. Sekolah yang memiliki dorm tertutup. Hingga pengungjung pun sangat susah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan saudaranya. Mengapa Yunho memilih sekolah ini. Aku bisa membayangkan penolakan seperti apa yang akan Yunho lakukan untukku maupun keluarganya. Sejak saat itu, rutinitasku adalah mengunjungi Yunho setiap bulan. Walaupun aku tau, ia tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi... aku akan terus datang kesini dengan harapan yang tak akan pernah pupus'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm... tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat." Jaejoong menatap ke luar jendela keretanya menatap orang-orang yang sedang ramai melakukan sebuah konstruksi.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan eoh?"

"Itu adalah tulang manusia. Polisi... tolong panggilkan polisi, cepat!" Seorang pria paruh baya memerintahkan seorang pekerja untuk segera menghubungi polisi. Mereka menemukan beberapa tulang tangan yang sudah mulai pecah.

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Duke**

"Tuan muda, saya kembali." Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat ia menaiki tangga hendak beristirahat dikamarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong pada salah satu pelayan laki-laki di kediamannya.

"Sepertinya ia telah terbunuh. Walaupun yang tersisa adalah tulang, namun pakaian yang ditemukan terlihat masih bagus. Aku sudah menyuap pihak polisi untuk berita ini. Bagian dari pakaian itu terdapat robekan seperti tusukan, namun itu diduga adalah bagian dari pegawai di keluarga Jung. Aku khawatir jika orang yang hilang itu adalah pelayan laki-laki yang bernama Hirakawa."

"Apa?" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan dari pelayannya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah aku katakan untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak membunuh Hirakawa."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan keberadaanmu saat itu! Kami memiliki saksi yaitu saudara laki-laki mu, ia berkata bahwa kau bersama dengan Hirakawa malam itu. Dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa kau tidak pulang kerumah." Seorang polisi jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang sedang di introgasi mengenai Hirakawa yang telah terbunuh.

**KRIET...**

Seorang polisi datang membuka pintu ruangan dimana Yunho sedang di introgasi.

"Lepaskan dia..."

"Mengapa?" Tanya polisi yang lain kepada rekannya yang baru saja datang.

"Seseorang datang kemari dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka memang bersama saat itu, saat dimana hilangnya Hirakawa-ssi. Walaupun masih banyak hal yang harus ditanyakan namun mereka memiliki cukup bukti. Dan saksi itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki mandat yang tinggi disini. Kita hanya bisa menerima alibinya saja. Jadi Jung Yunho di bebaskan."

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

'Kami pada akhirnya pun bertemu, namun...'

"This is great... Yunho, pada kartu dansa mu memang tercatat bahwa kau sedang melakukan latihan dansa, walaupun sebenarnya kau hanya datang untuk menemuiku malam itu. Dan di malam itulah Hirakawa-ssi menghilang."

"..."

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang introgasi. Hal yang membuat Jaejoong takjub adalah sikap Yunho yang kini begitu dingin padanya. Senyuman, sapaan, maupun menatapnya barang sejenak pun tak sudi. Hanya berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang entah bagaikan hantu yang tak kasat mata. Hati Jaejoong meringis sakit. Kartu dansa milik Yunho ia genggam dengan erat tepat didepan dadanya. Sungguh ia ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Jung Yunho! Aku tidak meminta kau untuk memaafkanku kali ini, tapi kumohon dengarkan lah penjelasanku..." Jaejoong terus mengikuti langkah Yunho yang semakin cepat.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sejenak hingga ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Jaejoong "Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun lagi. Karena aku sudah tidak ingin lagi mempercayai oranglain... siapapun... termasuk kau Kim Jaejoong."

**DEG...**

"Terimakasih karna kau telah menyelamatkanku yang tidak bersalah ini."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Jaejoong, airmata nya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada suara isak tangis dari bibir cherrynya yang memucat. Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung, bingung dan sedih. Betapa sakitnya perasaan ini. Apakah dirinya memang keterlaluan.

**Jaejoong POV**

'Disisi lain, aku mengerti bahwa kemarahan Yunho padaku tidak akan bisa memecahkan masalah dengan mudah. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, akupun tidak bisa melupakan akan keputus asaanku. Namun, didalam hatiku yang paling dalam aku tetap ingin kau mau memaafkanku Yun. Hanya dalam waktu empat tahun terlewati, kini aku menyadarinya.'

**.**

**.**

**Meiji Era Tahun ke 27**

**Kediaman Keluarga Besar Jung**

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu. Akhirnya ahli waris sekaligus kepala keluarga yang baru akan segera di umumkan. Dan saya ucapkan selamat." Seorang pria paruh baya yang dipercaya Mr. Jung untuk mewakilinya. Kini mulai membukakan acara yang sedang berlangsung di kediaman keluarga Jung. Di acara tersebut telah hadir beberapa tamu penting, keluarga inti termasuk kedua anak Mr. Jung yaitu Jung Siwon dan Jung Yunho.

"Aku bertaruh pasti Jung Siwon, karena ia lebih senior dalam hal ini. Walaupun tuan besar Jung tidak terlalu menyukainya. Tapi baru-baru ini aku dengar bahwa ia tersentuh akan sikap Jung Siwon yang berbakti pada tuan besar Jung. Jadi sejak saat itulah ia menerimanya. Bagaimanapun Siwon adalah anak tertua. Ia melakukan perusahaan perdagangan dengan baik. Dan Jung Yunho memang sedang terlibat dengan kasus Hirakawa-ssi."

"Tidak... Yunho sudah terbebas dan tidak terlibat lagi dalam kasus ini. Dan sekarang Yunho adalah seorang letnan yang sangat berpengaruh di antara para tentara negeri." Ujar pria paruh baya bertubuh gemuk berbisik dengan temannya yang sibuk menyimak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Mereka tidak menyadi bahwa apa yang mereka gosipkan telah didengar oleh Yunho dan Siwon yang hanya diam dan tegang menunggu keputusan siapakah diantara mereka yang akan diangkat sebagai ahli waris keluarga Jung.

"Dan generasi penerus kepala keluarga besar Jung sekaligus menjadi ahli waris jatuh pada..."

"..." Para tamu mulai ricuh akan hasil yang akan mereka dengar apakah sesuai dengan opini mereka masing-masing.

"Jatuh pada tuan muda Jung Yunho..."

**DEG...**

Seketika wajah Siwon memucat terkejut akan jabatan yang di berikan pada adiknya Jung Yunho. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa tidak sesuai dengan yang ia rencanakan?

"Aku menolak!"

"Tuan muda Jung Yunho... saya mengerti anda peduli pada tuan muda Jung Siwon. Tapi... tuan besar telah memutuskan bahwa penerus yang akan menggantikannya adalah anda. Saya mohon kesadaran anda tuan. Tidak alasan untuk menolak gelar besar ini." Ujar pria paruh baya yang merupakan orang kepercayaan tuan Jung.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua." Yunho mulai berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan para tamu undangan dengan ekspresi mereka yang terkejut dan diluar dugaan.

"Semua gelar terhormat, kedudukan yang tertinggi dan segala hal berikan saja pada orang yang memang menginginkan untuk diangkat menjadi penerus keluarga besar Jung. Aku tidak peduli. Selama kalian mengerti dengan keinginanku, aku tidak ingin terkait dengan hal ini."

"Jung Yunho! Kau tidak menginginkannya eoh? Baiklah, aku akan mengambil alih semuanya dan membawa gelar itu hingga ke liang makamku." Ujar Mr. Jung mulai membuka suara walau kini ia hanya terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya, dimana dirinya kini memang berada di tengah-tengah para tamu dan anaknya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tuan! Kenapa anda tidak mempecayakan tuan muda Jung Siwon. Tapi apabila ia menjadi kepala keluarga besar Jung, apakah ia bisa menjadi ahli waris yang luar biasa seperti anda tuan?"

"Heh... ahli waris yang luar biasa kau bilang? Baiklah sekarang tinggalkan ruangan ini dan biarkan aku berbicara dengan Siwon sekarang." Perintah Mr. Jung pada seluruh tamu dan keluarga yang masih berada diruangan itu agar segera meninggalkan dirinya dan anaknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Ayah... sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan ini padaku. Tapi, tak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau Ayah tidak menyukaiku bahkan keberadaanku. Aku merasa seperti orang yang dibuang." Sejak pengumuman itu, gelagat Siwon mulai berubah. Tubuh gemetar ketakuan, wajahnya masih shock, keringat mengucur hingga ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena entah mungkin ada sedikit ketakutan, atau karna ada jiwa psikopat yang menyebabkan ia menjadi egois atau ia merasakan rasa sakit hatinya karna ia tau bahwa Ayahnya sendiri memang tidak menyukainya. Pikirannya begitu kacau.

"Apa kau tau, Yunho akan ikut berperang dan sekarang kau masih dalam keadaan sakit. Aku masih bisa menunggu hingga kalian berdua mati dan ahli waris itupun akan menjadi milikku." Ujar Siwon sambil berusaha untuk berbicara dengan tenang.

"Penyakit ini, bukankah kau yang meracuniku. Kau pikir aku tidak tau eoh? Kau menaruh racun pada makanan yang selalu kau bawa padaku eoh?"

**DEG...**

"Kau mengetahuinya Ayah? Lalu mengapa kau malah memakannya?" Siwon kali ini terkejut bukan main ternyata selama ini Ayahnya mengetahui perbuatan liciknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada isu skandal mengenai anak laki-laki ku yang sudah meracuniku. Lebih baik aku mati dengan membawa racun ini. Namun, itu terserah padamu. Sejak kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menunggu kematian Yunho dan mengambil gelar ahli waris yang sekalipun telah dikotori oleh kotoran lumpur, aku akan tetap membawa gelar itu hingga ke makamku. Tapi, jika Hirakawa masih hidup, ia akan menjaga mati-matian dan tidak akan melepaskannya. Ia tidak akan pernah setuju jika gelar itu diberikan kepadamu."

**DEG...**

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Ia sungguh kesal akan penuturan kasar Ayahnya.

"Mengapa kau membawa nama Hirakawa disaat seperti ini eoh?"

"Seharusnya kau sadar nak. Hirakawa adalah orang yang selalu berada disamping Yunho sejak ia kecil hingga Yunho dewasa. Dan kau malah melakukan hal seperti ini? Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya?" Nafas Siwon tercekat, ia menundukan wajahnya dan memegangi permukaan lantai hampir lunglai. Ia sadar ia memang sudah tidak waras lagi.

**Mr. Jung POV**

'Seorang anak yang tidak bisa aku kasihi. Karna ia tidak menyukai tradisi keluarga kami dan tidak peduli apapun dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dan ia tidak memiliki sikap berani seperti Yunho, mengabaikan keluarga dan membuat takdir yang ia buat sendiri. Aku pikir jika ia ingat akan posisiku, mungkin ia akan merasa tercekik. Hingga aku memberikan sikap perhatianku, aku pun membebaskan dirinya untuk mendapatkan lingkungan yang lebih bagus. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Negeri dimana ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki, itu malah akan membuatnya lebih egois. Pada akhirnya ia pun harus belajar bagaimana menerima orang lain. Aku memang pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan memberikan gelar ahli waris padanya. Tapi jika ia sudah mengerti bagaimana cara menerima orang lain. Mungkin dengan sikap keras dan keras kepalanya, antara Siwon dan Yunho, sebenarnya yang ada kemiripan denganku adalah Siwon.' Mr. Jung lalu memejamkan matanya lelah. Namun dirinya tidak tidur melainkan ia berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang anak-anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**CLANG**

Terdengar suara kotak berisi butiran opium yang telah dibuka seseorang dan opium itu diletakkan pada wadah pengisap serupa fungsinya dengan rokok namun memiliki ukiran indah dan di bagian depannya membentuk seperti mangkuk bulat yang sangat kecil untuk menampung opium tersebut. Jung Siwon dirinya kini tengah bersantai duduk memikmati rokok opiumnya sembari berpikir dan melihat indahnya pemandangan diluar rumahnya. Rokok ia hisap perlahan lalu ia hembuskan. Aroma opium memang menjadi candu untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sangat kacau.

'Merokok opium didalam rumah sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku memerlukan kekuatan yang lebih dari khasiat opium ini. Tetapi mengapa apa yang aku miliki tidak dapat senikmat rokok ini eoh?' Siwon terus merenung, hingga ia ingat akan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat ayahnya memberikan beberapa permen manis untuk Yunho sebagai imbalan Yunho yang mau belajar ilmu bela diri. Ia pun ingin merasakan bahagianya dikasihi, dipedulikan oleh Ayahnya seperti rasa sayang Ayahnya yang diberikan kepada Yunho.

"Ini Siwonnie... sebuah permen manis untukmu." Siwon bagaikan orang yang kewarasannya yang sudah hilang. Hingga ia menirukan suara Ayahnya dan membayangkan bahwa Ayahnya lah yang memberikan permen itu untuknya. Lalu di kunyah permen itu seraya mennyadarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi jati yang ia duduki saat ini.

'Saat aku diluar negeri, aku merasa ada sedikit kelegaan saat aku mulai belajar bagaimana cara merokok dengan menggunakan opium. Hal itu malah membantuku untuk melupakan depresiku. Dan disaat itulah imajinasiku tertuju pada sosok Jaejoong yang memiliki tubuh polos yang ideal dan sempurna. Aku ingin ia menjadi bagian dari diriku. Jika aku dilahirkan kembali di keluarga yang mencintai indahnya kesenian. Bukankah hidupku akan berubah dan tidak kacau seperti ini.' Perlahan Siwon bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ketiga samurai tajam yang menghiasi sudut kamarnya.

'Pada akhirnya menjadi seperti seorang Jung Yunho yang memiliki ekspektasi yang baik dari seorang Ayah terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak mungkin diasingkan oleh Ayah. Melarikan diri dari tanah kelahiran sendiri, mengubah warna rambutku yang semula hitam. Aku tidak menginginkannya, aku memang membencinya dari rambut hingga ujung kaki.'

**SRAK...**

Siwon menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memotong beberapa helai rambutnya yang berwarna agak blonde dengan menggunakan samurai, ekspresi wajah kebencian terlihat begitu mengerikan saat dirinya membayangkan pantulan adiknya yang telah membuatnya iri.

**KRES...**

Siwon menggoreskan tangan kirinya dengan perlahan namun ia tidak merasakan perih pada tangannya yang semula putih tanpa cacat kini sudah berlumuran darah.

"Hoho... It's great. Tidak sakit sama sekali. Hahahaha..." Siwon tertawa seperti sedang melakukan hal yang sangat menyenagngkan. Ia menegakkan badannya dan terus tertawa.

'Hidup dengan rasa cinta dari kedua orang tua, yang mana salah satunya tidak tau bahwa akan menjadi sebuah ancaman. Memiliki apa yang ingin aku dapatkan, namun aku malah diabaikan. Bagaimana rumitnya hidupku hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin aku bangun. Semua yang aku perbuat hanya akan membuat tanganku semakin kotor. Jika memang sudah seperti ini. Aku akan mengembalikannya dengan memberikan hidupku yang berharga untuk menyembuhkan luka adikku Jung Yunho.' Siwon mengarahkan ujung samurainya yang tajam pada dada kirinya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan melafalkan sebuah nama. Nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya namun orang itu tidak mengetahui tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

'Kim Jaejoong... hanya Jaejoonglah yang tidak bisa aku berikan kepadamu. Sekalipun aku mati, kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya. Kau tidak akan memilikinya hingga akhir zaman.'

**STAB...**

**KRESS...**

Darah segar muncrat dan berlomba-lomba keluar dari tubuh sang pemiliknya saat Siwon dengan mudahnya menancapkan ujung samurai di dada kirinya hingga menembus punggungnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan seketika nyawanya pun telah hilang.

**.**

**.**

Disebuah lapangan besar dimana terdapat barisan para prajurit yang sudah siap melakukan perang itupun mulai berjalan dengan teratur mengikuti arahan komandan yang akan membawa mereka ke medan perang. Terdengar suara isak tangis para wanita dan anak-anak yang tidak rela suami, ayah mereka pergi berperang. Karena mereka yakin, orang yang dicintai tidak akan mungkin pulang dengan selamat. Sekalipun selamat kondisi tidak akan sama seperti sedia kala. Terlihat seorang pria menawan berlari menerobos masyarakat yang masih berdiri memandang kepergian sanak saudara mereka. Namun Jaejoong... dirinya merasa terpukul saat dirinya mendengar kabar bahwa Yunho akan pergi berperang hari ini. Dengan nafas yang putus-putus dirinya terus berlari mengejar segerombolan prajurit yang mulai menjauh. Namun hal itu tidak akan mematahkan semangatnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

'Tidak masalah jika Yunho tidak mau memaafkanku, tidak masalah pula jika kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa kecuali ini...' Jaejoong terus berlari dan berteriak kencang sembari memegang sebuah benda yang berulang kali ia cium dan ia peluk tepat di dada kirinya. Ia berharap bahwa Yunho mendengar teriakannya. Ia mohon pada Tuhan sekalipun ini yang terakhir kalinya.

"Yun... Yunho! Kumohon... berhenti... Yunho...!"

**GREP...**

Jaejoong berhasil menghentikan langkah Yunho dan menatap wajah Yunho dengan seksama. Tangan putihnya yang pucat kini memegang erat kedua tangan Yunho dan berharap benda yang ia berikan pada Yunho akan disimpan dengan baik. Yunho yang terkejut langsung membalas genggaman erat tangan Jaejoong, hingga tubuh Jaejoong diseret menjauh dari para prajurit yang telah mengganggu keberangkatan mereka. Yunho hanya dapat melihat wajah terluka Jaejoong yang masih terus meneteskan air matanya dan terus meneriakkan namanya hingga tubuh Jaejoong kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Jung Yunho... kumohon jangan mati...!"

**DEG...**

Yunho pun menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa panas pada bagian wajahnya, ia merasakan ada genangan air yang menumpuk pada matanya. Ia harus kuat, ia tidak ingin menyesali keputusannya dan ia meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Ia tidak lemah. Lalu Yunho pandang dengan penuh arti benda yang baru saja Jaejoong berikan padanya. Sebuah kartu dansa, dimana pada bagian depan kartu itu adalah lukisan diri Jaejoong.

"Tetaplah Hidup... Hiks... Jung Yunho..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Makasih Banyak yang udah Review &amp; ninggalin Jejak. Mohon maaf sebelumnya aku sudah buat kesalahan karna typo nulis nama Siwon jadi Yunho. Karna dipikiranku cuman Appa &amp; Umma... Itu udah aku perbaiki ulang kok. Maaf kalau ada typo lagi... Mohon sarannya aja...^^. Kalau masih ada yang minat dengan FF translate-anku, mohon REVIEWnya... Next Chapter udah end kok. **

**Kalau ada yang suka dengan manga &amp; anime Yaoi PM aja... kita bisa sharing sekaligus temenan lewat FB, Twitt ato Line. Sekali lagi Gumawo...^^**

**-YJS-**


End file.
